In a display apparatus having a display device protected by a transparent plate, a space between a display surface of the display device and a protective plate made of the transparent plate disposed on the display surface to protect the display surface, is sealed by a resin layer. Particularly, a display apparatus has been known in which a protective plate made of the transparent plate is provided on a display device having an insufficient mechanical strength due to the thin thickness of a substrate on the display surface side of the display device.
As the display device, the followings are well known.
Liquid Crystal Display Device
For example, one which drives liquid crystals by a planar active element such as TFT, one which drives liquid crystals sandwiched by dot matrix-shaped electrodes in a line-sequential manner, one which drives liquid crystals sandwiched by segment-shaped electrodes statically, one which shows one liquid crystal alignment when no voltage is applied to liquid crystals, and memory-type one which shows at least two liquid crystal alignments when no voltage is applied. Further, the liquid crystal display device is not a self-luminous type device, and therefore the display of a transmission type liquid crystal device can be observed visually by using a lighting (backlight) provided on the backside, and the display of a reflection type liquid crystal display device can be observed visually by using an external light entering to its display surface or a lighting (front light). One in which a display contrast is obtained by using a polarizing plate in combination, or one in which a display contrast is obtained, without using a polarizing plate, by using a liquid crystal alignment having a light reflection function (selective reflection) or an incident light modulation function of transmission-light scattering, may be mentioned.
EL (Electroluminescence) Display Device
One in which self luminescence is obtained by applying a voltage to an emission layer comprised of an organic (OLED) or inorganic thin layer interposed between dot matrix-shaped electrodes or segment-shaped electrodes, and a display is thereby formed.
Plasma Display Device
Usually one in which a phosphor provided on an inner surface of the display surface side substrate is activated for emission of light by discharge of a gas, such as Xe, filled in a space sandwiched by electrodes disposed in a dot-matrix shape, and a display is thereby formed.
Electronic Ink Type Device
An electrophoretic device in which color is developed by changing orientation of a display ink by a voltage application, or one in which color is developed by movement of a toner via an electrostatic force or movement of pigments via electrophoresis, is known.
As the process for producing a display apparatus having a display device protected by a transparent plate, the following ones are known.
(1) A process of producing a display apparatus, comprised of forming a bonding resin by injecting a liquid raw material on a protective plate made of a resin and then curing it, or bonding a roll-sheet shaped bonding resin to a protective plate made of a resin in a deaerated state, and closely adhering a liquid crystal cell while pressing from one end in a deaerated state (Patent Document 1).
(2) A process for producing a display apparatus, comprised of positioning and temporary fixing of a display panel to a predetermined position of a protective plate made of glass by using a fixing member, and injecting a liquid resin material to a space formed between the protective plate and the display panel under a reduced pressure, followed by curing it (Patent Documents 2 and 3).